Spider-Man
Peter Benjamin Parker '''is a high school student who gained spider-like abilities, fighting crime across New York City as the alter ego of '''Spider-Man, hoping some day he'll live up to his heroes in the Avengers. While Parker juggled all his continued superhero duties with the demands of his high-school life, he was approached by Tony Stark who recruited Spider-Man to join the Avengers Civil War, putting Spider-Man into the brief conflict with his personal hero, Captain America. Parker then agreed and was given his new suit as well as brand new Stark technology in exchange for all his help, although Stark still did not make him an official member of the Avengers and instead returned Parker back home to continue his own hero work. While he continued to try and prove himself as a worthy hero in the eyes of Iron Man so he could join the Avengers, Parker had encountered the illegal activities of the Vulture, who was attempting to sell his Chitauri based weapons onto the black market. Believing that capturing the Vulture would prove his worth as the hero, Spider-Man decided to go after the Vulture alone, with Ned Leeds's help, while keeping his secrets from Aunt May, gaining the affections of Liz Toomes, and also trying to win his decathlon finals. Eventually, Spider-Man had learned the Vulture was Toomes' father and then stopped his robbery of their Stark Cargo Plane, resulting in Stark offering Parker his place with the Avengers, which Parker turned down in order to continue being a small time hero in New York. Spider-Man was pulled back into the Avengers' conflict when the Black Order had invaded the Earth and then managed to successfully kidnap Doctor Strange, which resulted in Spider-Man being dragged onboard their ship with Iron Man. Having rescued Strange and joined forced with the Guardians of the Galaxy, Spider-Man joined the other heroes in their attempt to prevent the Mad Titan, Thanos, from collecting the six Infinity Stones and wiping out half of the entire universe. Despite all of the heroes fighting Thanos with all their might, Spider-Man and all the other heroes were eventually defeated, as Thanos fulfilled his ultimate goal and caused the Decimation, which had then resulted into him turning into dust, alongside trillions of others also killed by the Mad Titan. In 2023, five years after his death, Spider-Man was resurrected with his allies on Titan by Bruce Banner after the Avengers traveled through time to retrieve past versions of the Infinity Stones and constructed their own version of the Infinity Gauntlet to undo Thanos's mass culling. Spider-Man then joined the Avengers, the Guardians of the Galaxy, the Masters of the Mystic Arts, the Wakandan Royal Guard, and a large Asgardian army in one final stand against Thanos in New York, participating in a relay of the Avengers' Infinity Gauntlet with Clint Barton, T'Challa, and Carol Danvers to bring it to Luis' Van and return the Stones to their proper places. Upon the battle's conclusion, Spider-Man watched Iron Man die and wept alongside Pepper Potts and James Rhodes; he attended Stark's funeral before resuming his normal life. Biography Early Life Growing up in New York Peter Benjamin Parker was born in Queens, New York City on August 10, 2001. During his childhood, Parker was orphaned by his parents and went on to live with his Aunt May and Uncle Ben, the latter of whom died later in his life. Parker grew up and was educated at Midtown School of Science and Technology; there, he made friends like Ned Leeds, who became his best friend but was also bullied by Flash Thompson, one of his classmates. Battle at Stark Expo Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Avengers: Infinity War/Characters